


the mint choco case

by acenhypen



Series: sunseung/heesun one shots [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Gen, heeseung just wants to eat ice cream in peace, sunoo is the no.1 mint choco lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenhypen/pseuds/acenhypen
Summary: who knew mint choco ice cream can be a good conversation starter?
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung
Series: sunseung/heesun one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174451
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	the mint choco case

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what this is about 
> 
> all i know is that i wanted to write something about sunoo and heeseung's opposite opinions on mint choco after their recent v-lives
> 
> why is their friendship freaking underrated?!
> 
> edit: hey, i basically edited my first ever sunseung work the best i can because it kinda sucked hahaha

"just taste it. come on."

"thank you but, _no_."

"how would you know you don't like it when you haven't even tried it?"

"because why would someone even think of mixing mint with chocolate? it's like brushing your teeth then deciding to eat sweets _at the same time_!"

heeseung considers himself as the type of guy who likes to challenge himself to do things out of his comfort zone. he is a ' _want more, have more, be more'_ person so, if possible, he tries to widen his horizons.

but this... he couldn't fathom the thought of eating _it_. he just can't. it's like the most abnormal ice cream flavor to be ever made in the history of ice cream flavors.

the stranger huffs, putting down the spoonful of ice cream back on the cup with a little pout gracing his face.  
"you know, if you just taste it then we'd know how to end this little argument."

forehead creasing, a look of disbelief and confusion crosses the doe-eyed boy's features.  
"with all due respect, i don't know why this 'little argument' even started."

imagine this. almost midnight, you suddenly crave for ice cream in the middle of an online video game with your bestfriend so you decide to go to the nearby ice cream parlor, buy a cone of rainbow sherbet and maybe sit down for a minute to eat it then go back home, win the game and have a good night's sleep.

that was the expectation.

but reality is often disappointing.

instead, heeseung finds himself disturbed from eating his ice cream by a guy the same age as him, probably younger, asking him if he could share the table with him then proceeding to ask him if he likes mint chocolate when heeseung accidentally stared longer than necessary at the guy's cup of mint choco ice cream, both disgusted and astonished.

and when heeseung said no in the most polite way, the guy reacted as if it is a criminal offense to not like mint chocolate ' _especially when you haven't even tasted it!_ '.

"well, why would you hate something if you haven't even tasted it?"  
the stranger once more questions, the ice cream making his lips appear even redder as he pouts more.

"i don't hate it. i never hate anything. it's just that the idea of the flavor itself is---"

heeseung blinks as he comprehends the situation perfectly. the stranger hums inquiringly at his sudden silence.

_why am i suddenly talking to a stranger?_

one of the basic rules in life and he doesn't follow it.

_what the heck._

common sense cannot be taught in schools.

"is this not unusual to you? talking to strangers?"

the stranger stops eating his mint choco ice cream, meeting eyes with a skeptical heeseung. heeseung has his guard up now and is just realizing that he has been too comfortable with someone whose name he doesn't even know ( _though he's kind of annoying with all that mint choco thing_ ).

then the boy laughs a little, his eyes smiling as well. heeseung takes note that he is very pretty. still annoying though.  
"sorry about that. when i talk to someone new, i usually forget that we just met. it is kind of cliche that we always say our name first when we meet someone anyway."

"it is usually how you get properly acquainted with someone you've just met..." heeseung smirks as he pops the remaining piece of cone to his mouth.

the stranger bows his head, covering his mouth with his hand to hide a shy smile before reaching it out to offer a handshake with heeseung.  
"my name's kim sunoo and i just turned 17. it's nice to meet you."

"lee heeseung. i'm 19." heeseung takes his hand with both of his own. the boy's hand feels warm and soft but heeseung is not going to say that out loud. he is not going to get all sappy with someone who likes mint choco!

after that overdue introduction, sunoo brightens up as he points at the older.  
"hyung, since we're properly acquainted now, i'm asking you once again to taste mint choco ice cream. i'll even pay for it."

_this guy is..._

heeseung shakes his head as he tries to make up an excuse. he scans the ice cream parlor and notices that there are only a few people inside, including the two of them. it's near closing time, judging from the propped up chairs on top of the empty tables. then, he looks at the time on his phone and sees it's already almost 1 in the morning.

"they're closing now, sunoo-ssi."

"well, hurry up then." sunoo lightly slaps his hand on the table, impatient. his fox-like eyes widened as if daring heeseung to not decide and face the consequences. still, there was a hint of humor in them. the older is taken aback by the sudden confidence and mind you, lack of formalities that he just stares back at the younger boy who only cocks an eyebrow in return.

_... very uncommon...?_

cursing his self for being too kind and not being able to resist, heeseung heaves a sigh in defeat.  
"just one, okay? the smallest size..."

the younger boy barely manages to contain a squeal from escaping his mouth as he stands up and grabs his wallet. eyes from the remaining few inside the parlor were on sunoo as he giddily buys the ice cream while heeseung tries to cover his reddening face.

heeseung only removes his hands from his face when sunoo goes back to their table and offers the cone of ice cream to his hyung with a smile.  
"here, hyung."

"uh... thanks." heeseung hesitantly takes the cone and stares at it, feeling his dongsaeng's expectant gaze on him.

_what if i just throw it away?_

_no! that would be inappropriate._

sunoo's gaze is still on him.

_ah, screw it._

heeseung hates that he wasn't wrong when he said it tastes like toothpaste and chocolate mixed together. as he lets the ice cream rest on his tongue, not wanting to swallow it, all he wants to do is vomit and throw the ice cream across the room then yell at the ice cream flavor makers to never make another batch of mint choco flavored ice cream anymore.

it isn't just his type of ice cream.

"it tastes so---"  
heeseung stops upon seeing the hopeful look on sunoo's face.

"tastes so what, hyung?"

awful.  
weird.  
plainly unsatisfying.

heeseung is kind but he wasn't afraid to be honest even if the truth hurts. he would just word it properly in a way that is not harsh.

but seeing how happy sunoo is when he complied into tasting mint choco, heeseung didn't want to hurt his feelings. if he was a mere stranger, which he is an hour ago, heeseung wouldn't have cared like the way he does right now. he might be kind of irritatingly persistent however...

"it's different. but i guess it is nice."  
the 19 year old boy fakes a smile before licking the ice cream once more, careful not to make a face.

"you hate it. you still do."  
deadpans sunoo.

caught off guard, the older boy almost spits out the ice cream at the bluntness in the younger's words. it was like he became a different person.

"w-what?"

their eyes met and heeseung swears that sunoo looks nothing like the carefree-looking boy he was awhile ago.

even with a smile on, staring back at heeseung was the opposite of bubbly and innocent.

_what just happened?_

in the next second, sunoo's eyes smile again into little moons as he laughs.  
"you should have seen your face."

heeseung blinks at the easy switch of emotions in sunoo's face. his expressions change faster than heeseung can say _'ramyeon_ ' when he is in a fit of starvation.

"what the heck, kim sunoo." heeseung is now intrigued and appalled at the pretty boy across him.

"i get that a lot. people usually say ' _sunoo is so fragile and naive blah blah blah'_ but little do you know,"  
sunoo leans forward to pretentiously share a secret to heeseung,  
"i stayed up 5 minutes past my bedtime ten times when i was a kid."

"that's rebellious of you."

"thanks. i have a like to stray away from norms."

"explains the mint choco ice cream."

heeseung gasps when he feels the cold dairy hit him on the forehead as sunoo flicks him ice cream using his spoon.

"look at what you did, hyung. you just made me waste precious food." sunoo fake scolds, raising his chin.

heeseung scoffs at him, disbelief and amazement visible in his ice cream stained features.

"remind me not to get on your bad side next time." heeseung says as he wipes his forehead.

"oh... there is a next time?"

heat touches heeseung's ears at the implication his words may have given off. implications that most likely are true if he is being honest. he sneakily looks up from the still full cone of ice cream just in time for sunoo to turn his head away, face red.

heeseung fake coughs and that gets sunoo to look at him.

is it him or did the ice cream parlor feel hotter?

"i go here every weekend." sunoo announces out of the blue, visibly fidgety.

heeseung watches him play with the ice cream with curious eyes and a growing smile.  
"are you asking me out on a date?"

sunoo's voice went higher than heeseung's mom's whenever heeseung 'accidentally' happens to be out of sight when it is his time to do chores.  
"no, i'm not. i figured since you look like a nice person, maybe we can be friends."

 _friends, huh?_  
heeseung ponders the thought and thinks it is impossible to be friends with someone as cute and unpredictable as sunoo and not end up wanting more. _but what the heck._ heeseung is getting way ahead of himself. he met the boy more or less an hour ago. mind you, heeseung found sunoo quite annoying earlier and now he's crushing on him already. this is the quickest he has developed an interest on a person.

"you probably lose in quiz bees because you take a long time to answer, huh?" sunoo quips, mouth twitching yet cheeks still blushing.

heeseung takes a few seconds to compose himself before answering.  
"i don't know, sunoo. i don't think we can be friends."

"why not?"

_maybe because you're too pretty._

"people from opposite sides of the mint choco liking scale don't usually work out."

he grins and raises his arms to cover his face when sunoo warningly raises a spoonful of ice cream to throw at him.

"alright, alright, if you insist." heeseung concedes but deep down, he is probably more excited than sunoo. he truly thanks the universe he craved for ice cream today.

sunoo brightens up at that, putting away the offending spoon back on the cup and putting said cup on the table.  
"who knew mint choco ice cream can be a conversation starter?"

maybe, for once in his life, heeseung thinks the existence of mint choco ice cream isn't that bad.

heeseung still absolutely despises the freaking thing but without it, he wouldn't have been given the chance to meet sunoo. and he really likes sunoo. like a lot.

he guesses he can put up with mint choco ice cream if he's sharing it with sunoo.

**Author's Note:**

> never thought i-land would make me create an ao3 account lol. 
> 
> i just love the dynamic in heeseung and sunoo's friendship and it is sad to know that they're underrated T_T so i decided to take matters in my own hands and wrote something for my fellow heenoo (?)/sunseung/heesun (i like this one) shippers out there!
> 
> edit: i am officially obsessed!


End file.
